Demonics
Demonics are a race of aliens found in the universe of Mini Verse Mew Mew and Mini Verse Mew Mew La Vida Carte. Appearance They are a race of humanoid aliens who have pale skin, mostly purple or blue eyes, fluffy dog ears and a fluffy tail. However, the female Demonics have small tails while the male Demonics have poofy tails. Geography The Demonics live on a planet that is relatively close to Earth. The planet itself isn't that very big but has a lot of Demonics living on it. The planet is white, light blue and light yellow and has some sort of rocks floating around it like rings. The planet itself was named after their race, so it's known as Demonics by many people on Earth. Society The Demonics don't generally have anyone who rules over them. Though the princess is also called the ruler of their species but that's just a rumor that had spread. Social Rank Though they don't have a ruler, they do live in ranks. Lower Class They are the poor, commoners and pheasants. They barely get any freedom and jobs, which pay poorly. Middle Class They are the more privileged people. They are also known as the working class. Upper Class The upper class is the social class composed of those who are rich, well-born, powerful, or a combination of those. They usually wield the greatest political power. Only people who are born or marry into certain aristocratic bloodlines are considered members of the upper class and those who gain great wealth through commercial activity are looked down upon by the aristocracy as nouveau riche. Personality and Relations The Demonics think very highly of themselves especially the upper class Demonics, who only think of themselves. They are quite aggressive and hostile when they feel threatened or insulted, though the Lower Class Demonics are more docile then aggressive. They are always being abused by the upper class Demonics and endure the same treatment much like how poor humans who live on the streets and don't get a lot of money feel. The Lower Class usually just stay out of others way and close themselves off, scared of getting abused. The Upper class has the ability to sentence a lower class or a middle class Demonics to death if they feel like it. Existence and History Not much is known about their race. Reproducing Demonics are known to reproduce with their own species. If they were to reproduce with any other known species they would receive far then you need punishment. It's forbidden to marry or reproduce with any other species such as Cyniclons, Humans or any other Alien Species out there. If there were to be half-breeds, they would become known as "Branded" and given the status as "Outsiders". Branded The Branded are individuals who have both Demonics and either Human, Cyniclons or any other alien race parents. They are born with a birthmark someplace on their body indicating that they are half-breeds. Branded individuals are treated as a separate race. The Branded are often treated poorly by both of their parent races. The Demonics refer to them as "Parentless" and generally refuse to acknowledge their existence if a Branded individual stands before them. In some cases, Demonics have been known to hunt down the Branded. The Branded are often referred to as "Half-Breeds" by Humans or other Alien Races, leading to harassment and even execution if their Brand is known. Aging and Time The Demonics are much like humans in ways of day and night on their planet. They also do not age normally like humans do either but they do live a lot longer then a humans life span is. Their life span is up to earth years and centuries. Though they can still be killed at any point in their existence. Being stabbed in the chest or sliced up before being able to regenerate can kill them. Abilities The Demonics have many abilities such as enhanced speed, eyesight, smell and regeneration abilities. Some lack the strength while others show their ways by using a special weapon made on their planet from the resources found on it. Known Demonics * Sugar * Licorice * Apple * Honey * Peach * Strawberry * Pixie * Jelly * Tea * Lollipop * Chip * Creampuff Half-Breeds * Chocolate * Charlotte * Ben * Alexia * Penny * Ray * Barry About Ray and Barry Ray's mother is Sugar, but her father is human male named Allen that his mother fell in love with but after she gotten pregnant by him she left him and went back home. Scared if they were to find out she was pregnant by a human male. Barry's father is Strawberry, but his mother is a human female named May that his father fell in love with but after he found out she gotten pregnant by him he left her and went back home, couldn't face the punishment if they found out about her pregnancy. He didn't want her or their unborn child to die because of their stupid law. Category:Mini Verse Mew Mew Category:Alien Races Category:Princess Mew